In the field of space flight and space craft, one common operational phase is the separation of one space craft element from another space craft element, such as for example the separation of a satellite from a launch vehicle at a desired point in time. This may take place during flight when the space craft is on its way to an orbit or in the orbit. Typically, when the space craft includes a so called multi-stage rocket, there are a number of separation events until the satellite is eventually separated from the last launch vehicle stage or payload adapter. Each separation event is complex and introduces additional risk into the success of the launch mission. By way of example, separation events may occur when the payload separates prior to orbital insertion, or when used, a launch vehicle separates after the early phase of a launch. Hence, there are several different separation events during the journey to orbit or in the orbit.
In order to ensure a safe and controlled separation of two space craft elements, the space craft includes a separation system. The separation system may often include pyrotechnic fasteners or pneumatic systems to initiate the separation of the space craft elements. A separation system of a space craft should not only offer a safe separation of space craft elements, but also ensure that e.g. satellite and launch vehicles remain securely attached to one another during the tough journey into space.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,649,680 discloses one type of device for releasably connecting a first element and a second element of a space craft. A joint dismountably attaches a launcher to a satellite. The joint includes first and second flanges. The first flange is formed with at least one surface of revolution forming an angle with a contact plane between the flanges. The second flange is formed with another surface of revolution forming another angle with the contact plane between the flanges. Clamps/shoes are formed with a corresponding lower surface of revolution corresponding to the surface of revolution of the first flange, and with an upper surface of revolution corresponding to the surface of revolution of the second flange. The flanges are also prolonged with surfaces perpendicular to the main body of the first and second space craft elements respectively. The clamps/shoes further comprise surfaces perpendicular to the main body of the first space craft element and satellite corresponding to the flange surfaces perpendicular to the main body of the first and second space craft elements. The perpendicular surfaces are intended to take up peak loads occurring during flight trying to separate the first and second elements from each other, without having to put too high radial pressure from the tensioning means or compromising on the angle of the sloped surface risking self-locking. It should be noted that too high radial pressure from the tensioning means may cause damage on the body of the space craft elements. Furthermore, the prolonged flanges serve as a lever and during high load peaks the lever may cause unwanted bending loads on the main body of the first and second space craft elements
Although this type of devices works well in some situations, there is still room for improvements.